kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Kamiwaza Wanda: Kirakira Ichibangai Kikiippatsu
' '''is the first video-game in the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise. It is a monster-collecting RPG game. It was first released for the Nintendo 3DS in Japan on October 27, 2016 and was published by FuRyu. Gameplay When a player begins a new game A new game starts off with a dialogue event which is loosely based on the very first episode of the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. After Wanda left his home planet the Wonder-Star, which was put into ice by the Wonder-King, Yuto was told to go out and pick up Yui by his mother Yuuka. On his way to pick up Yui, Yuto met up with Mirai and had a little conversation with her. Afterwards, the gameplay begins. Overworld The player gets to control Yuto in the overworld part of the game. To move Yuto around, the player has to use the cicle pad or the D-pad. There are icons that also appear on the overworld map. The first icon for the player to come across on the overworld map is an event icon which is in a form of a reddisly-pink exclamation mark. If Yuto stops on that icon, the player presses the A button to start another dialogue event. Later on the overworld map, after the tutorial, further more icons appear. * '''Coin icon': Gets the player to collect coins if Yuto runs into this icon. It in a form of an actual coin. * Recharge icon: Gets the player to recharge Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. It is in a form of an electric battery. * Heart icon: Gets the player to heal up the Promins. It is in a form of a green heart. * Bugmin icon: If Yuto runs into this icon, a Promin VS Bugmin battle will trigger. It is in a form of a dark cloud with a wicked face on it. A bigger version of this icon was first seen during a main story event when the player has to defeat, capture and debug Bug-Jetmin. Some of the paths on the overworld map can be unlocked if the player collects certain Promins by capturing and debugging their Bugmin egos. Sometimes, the player could guide Yuto to the spot where they placed Wanda onto. Search mode In this mode, the player has to either move the 3DS left or right or use the circle pad to move the Kamiwaza Searcher's light around until the Bugmin is found and revealed. To zoom in or zoom out, the player has the press the L or R buttons. This mode can be done during quests. Battle mode In this mode, the player has to use a choice of 5 of the Promins they collected so far to battle Bugmins and other Promins. To activate the Promin's Kamiwaza ability, the player has the press the Y button whilst highlighting the Promin only if the Promin's ready to use it. If the player wins the battle, the Promins will gain EXP points. If the player loses the battle, the Promins won't get any EXP points at all. Promin VS Bugmin battles These battles can be triggered either if Yuto runs into a Bugmin icon or after a Bugmin is revealed during a quest. If the player wins the Promin VS Bugmin battle during a quest, the game will then enter 'Catch mode'. Promin VS Promin battles These battles can be done when the player chooses to take on battle-challenges collected from other players. The player has to use a choice of 5 of the Promins they collected so far to battle the Promins belonging to another player. If the player wins that battle, they'll collect some power-orbs. Catch mode In this mode, the player has to either move the 3DS left or right or use the circle pad just like how they did during 'Search mode' but to move the cursor around in order to aim for that Bugmin. To stun the Bugmin, the player has to press the A button when the cursor is on the Bugmin. Pressing the L or R buttons to get the player to zoom in or zoom out. To stun the Bugmin with a powerful shot, the player has to press the X button. Pressing the Y button will get the player to tractor-beam the Bugmin which will lead the player to capturing it. When capturing the Bugmin, the player must keep the gauge in between the 2 curves by pressing the Y button. If the gauge at the bottom of the top-screen reaches one of its ends, the Bugmin will break free from being captured. When the Bugmin icon has reached the bottom end of the gauge on the side of the top-screen, the player has to press the R button in order to debug the Bugmin. After that, the Promin, in which the Bugmin has turned into, has added to the player's Promin collection. During the tutorial when the game enters 'Catch mode' for the first time, the player gets to play as Wanda and has to capture and debug Bug-Turbomin. Quests See: Kamiwaza Wanda: Kirakira Ichibangai Kikiippatsu/List of quests In the main story of the game, there are 27 main quests for the player to take on. 2 of which won't get the player to add a new Promin to their collection. There are also 21 side quests in the game. 15 of them can be triggered when the players meets certain points of the game while 5 of which requires the player to scan the QR codes. The only one sub-quest, in which the player has to defeat, capture and debug Bug-Bellmin, can be triggered if the player plays this game on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Promins See: Kamiwaza Wanda: Kirakira Ichibangai Kikiippatsu/List of Promins There are 52 Promins in this game. Most of them can be collected when the player completes a quest or a sub-quest by capturing and debugging their Bugmin egos. Minigames There are 3 minigames in this game: * The first minigame is a shooting game when the player has to shoot the Bugmins to score points until the time runs out. * The second minigame is a slider-puzzle which the player has to slide the tiles to reveal the scene from the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * The third minigame is a Bugmin-capturing game in which lets the player enter the game's 'Catch mode'. To enter this minigame, the player must guide Yuto to the icon which looks like Bug-Turbomin. This minigame will add a new Bugmin everytime the player adds a Promin to their collection. Saving the game To save their gave, the player has to open up the pause menu and tap the picture of Wanda resting and eating a chicken karage bite. This game has 2 save-file slots and the player has to pick one to save their game in. Autosaves can be triggered on some points of the game as well. Trivia * This is the first title in the Kamiwaza Wanda video-game series. * The English translation for 'Kirakira Ichibangai Kikiippatsu' is 'Kirakira First Street Crisis'. * When this game was first released, if the player buys the download version of this game, they'll get a free Kamiwaza Wanda theme for their Nintendo 3DS. * In late October 2017, a download version of this game was removed from the Nintendo eshop. Screenshot gallery Videos Trailers Gameplay videos Links * Kamiwaza Wanda: Kirakira Ichibangai Kikiippatsu game website (Japanese) Category:Video Games